


Seeds of Discord Pt. 2

by kbj1123



Series: Wonder Woman & Captain America [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Crossover Pairings, F/M, One True Pairing, Sexual Content, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbj1123/pseuds/kbj1123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the beginning of a sequel to "Wonders Never Cease."  Someone or something is causing violent riots to erupt all over the U.S., and whatever it is, it wreaks havoc with both Wonder Woman's health and Bruce Banner's ability to keep his rage in check.  Really it needs more work in order to have much to do with the main story, but for now it's just a fun little interlude.  Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeds of Discord Pt. 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HockeyKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HockeyKnight/gifts).



> So, by request, here comes the sequel to “Wonders Never Cease.” Usual caveats: 1) I have no rights to these characters nor do I get an iota of payment for these stories 2) I’m writing for my amusement, though I’m not gonna lie—I love it that people are reading my work and feedback/encouragement is always welcome 3) I do not have in-depth knowledge of any of the Marvel or DC universes, and rely heavily on movies, superficial research, and other unrelated stuff I know about. That means there will be lots of inconsistencies in character histories and worlds. I’m open to being corrected, but please be kind about it (see caveat #2). Send feedback--worth reiterating here: I LOVE getting new ideas and information!

“Don’t you have someone else to spar with? Like maybe, your husband?” Natasha props herself against a wall, breathing heavily. 

 

“I can’t spar with Steve, he’s too gentle. And the other reason.”

Natasha grins. “Yeah, I don’t think anyone saw that coming when they originally installed the cameras. Great show while it lasted, though. Even Tony blushed.”

Diana thinks about that for a moment. “I will never understand Patriarch’s World and its more subtle rules about displays of affection—even though I didn’t realize at the time that we were on camera. Besides, that was months ago, and it was just kissing.”

“Admit it, Diana,” Natasha picks up a quarterstaff and takes a stance. “If Steve hadn’t put the brakes on, you wouldn’t have stopped. I am astounded that none of it got leaked and ended up on YouTube.”

Diana takes a defensive stance and smiles. “It was a spar. I was attempting to disarm him. Footage could have been instructive for other agents.”

At that, Natasha relaxes her attack posture and laughs. “It looked more like you were attempting to disrobe than disarm him!”

“I know my opponent well; the attack caught him off-guard, and I um, won,” Diana explains with a smirk. Then she shrugs and adds, “To your point, though, we both could have won. But I still believe that you must use all your resources and know what will give you advantage over an opponent.” She looks Natasha in the eye. “Just as I know that a distracting conversation works well with my current sparring partner.” She takes a flying kick to Natasha, knocking her to the ground.


End file.
